


Longest Night

by Borsari



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В их дурном настроении виновата лишь самая длинная ночь.
Relationships: Anubis/Bastet (Ancient Egyptian)
Kudos: 2





	Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/gifts).
  * A translation of [Longest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092) by [Farasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha). 



> К концу Древнего царства в некоторых случаях Баст отождествлялась с Сехмет (богиня палящего солнца, огненная львица) и Тефнут (Око Ра).

Она пришла в его зал той ночью. Нет, не в его зал, а в зал, от которого он отрекся в пользу своего отца. Огонь ее очей был приглушен, пламя в крови бежало медленно. И хоть походка ее была окутана твердостью и уверенностью, он знал, что сила ее увядала.  
— Не часто ты приходишь сюда, когда я работаю, — Анубис отвернулся от весов, оставив себя присматривать за ними, и подошел к ней ближе.  
— Сегодня я в плохом настроении, — ответила Баст, и на мгновение ее глаз вспыхнул силой и жаром их отца, а потом все стихло.  
— Как и все мы, — сказал Анубис. — Отец твой ведет сегодня самую долгую битву со Змеем. Кого он взял с собой?  
— Твоего единокровного брата и другую меня — Алую Леди, — произнесла она. Ее верхняя губа дернулась, обнажив зубы, что в любую другую ночь стало бы оскалом, но не сегодня.  
— А, так вот почему и тебе невесело, — понимающе сказал Анубис. — Он взял Алую Леди, но не свое Око. Он взял сына отца моего, но не свою дочь на самую долгую из битв.  
Губы Баст сжались по краям сильнее, зубы оскалились, а глаз опять полыхнул огнем и светом. И на мгновение Анубис увидел тень ее другого я — львицы — поверх ее фигуры. Он протянул руку, едва не коснувшись ее шеи, и Баст обратила на него свой солнечный взор.  
— Ты думаешь, я ради этого прихожу сюда? — она прижала уши к голове и зашипела. Ее призрачная львица колыхнулась, став дикой пустынной кошкой.  
— А в чем еще ты хочешь убедить меня? — спросил ее Анубис, у которого начали расти клыки. Он не солгал, когда сказал, что в эту ночь, самую длинную ночь, они все были в дурном настроении. Он ощутил, что кровь ее вновь ускорила бег, уловил аромат специй — ее аромат.  
— Я сражалась со змеем еще до того, как твоя мать стала проявлять недовольство своим мужем, — сказала Баст. Рассвет был близок, и хоть сияние ее продолжало тускнеть, Анубис чувствовал, что она предвкушает поворот течения. — И если бы я решила возлечь с кем-то этой ночью, щеночек, то выбрала бы кого-то старше, сильнее.  
Анубис зарычал и крепко обхватил ладонью ее затылок. Ее сердитый вопль эхом пронесся по залу отца его, и пальцы ее впились в грудь Анубиса; на коже выступили алые капли. Он вжал ее в стену и с силой надавил на шею, обнажив горло. Он ощутил огонь ее крови на зубах, на своем языке, когда отметил ее.  
Они застали приход рассвета на полу зала отца его, когда их связь стала сильной и яркой. Глаз ее полыхал яростью, которую мог сдержать лишь ребенок Ра, а тело ее жгло своим сиянием. Он горел вместе с тьмой, что скрывалась за звездами. Из его глотки вырвался мрачный вой удовлетворения, когда она сомкнула челюсти на его горле. В холодном сером утреннем свете его кровь брызнула ей на морду. Она вздрогнула, но не издала ни звука. Слепящее солнце отступило из глаза; тело ее больше не горело от прикосновений.  
— Он победил, — сказал Анубис, словно должен был. Баст потянулась, опять вспыхнув львицей, и расслабила бедра, удовлетворенная его кровью и семенем.  
— Он всегда побеждает. — Баст успокаивающе провела песчано-шершавым языком по следам на его груди. Она поднялась, и он последовал за ней, слизывая остатки ее крови с губ и объединяясь с собой у весов.  
Она зевнула — сияние ее тела заиграло бликами на стенах зала отца его, — и на какое-то время осталась, следя за взвешиванием сердец, так и не стерев брызги алой крови с лица.


End file.
